eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Steamfont Mountains
Lore The Steamfont Mountains are named for the natural geysers and springs found in its rocky peaks. It is known that the dragons had once dwelled here, for the fossilized remains of very young dragon can be viewed inside a small valley. The presence of Steamfont's drakes also indicates that the region may once have had some greater significance to the children of Veeshan. However, that history was lost long before the arrival of the elves or the surfacing of the gnomes. The gnomes claimed the Steamfont Mountains, and dug their home city of Ak'Anon out under the mountains. During The Rending, the Gnomes lost control of the city of Ak'Anon to their clockwork servants. They currently live in an outpost located in the caldera of an extinct volcano, and work towards reclaiming their hometown. Geography Maps Steamfont Mountains POIs 2.jpg|Steamfont Mountains POIs Map steamfont.png|Steamfont Mountains travel map Travel A path to the north leads to and as of LU55, as well. The lie to the northwest. A druid ring can be found in the west of the zone, south of the Loping Plains pass. The gnomes have installed "travel discs" to help adventurers quickly navagate the zone. There are stations at Gnomeland Security Heaquarters, the pass to Greater Faydark and Butcherblock, the pass to the Loping Plains, and one in the southern part of the zone near the , , and the path to . Town Although the gnomes were driven out of Ak'Anon, their current residence, , has all the facilities an adventurer would need including a mailbox, a banker, a broker and a mender. Additionally, most of the quests for Steamfont and Klak'Anon can be obtained there. Dungeons ! Dungeon Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Zone Type ! Typical Duration |- | Klak'Anon | 45-55 | Group | Shared Dungeon | |- | The Mines of Meldrath | 50-55 | Group | Instanced Dungeon | 18 hours |- |} Revive Locations ! Revive Location ! Description |- |} Quests In addition to the solo quest line and some heroic quests available in Gnomeland Security HQ, there are some new NPCs outside handing out repeatable quests. There is also a Heritage Quest, , the quest starter for which drops from level 40+ kobolds. There are lots of 40+ kobolds in the Notes Pop Culture References In the Southeastern region of the zone you will find a pair of quest NPC gnomes named Emory and Oglethorpe. This is a direct reference to a pair of alien characters in the TV show Aqua Teen Hunger Force. This becomes even more apparent when, during one portion of the quest, they begin speaking some of their ATHF counterpart's lines from the show verbatim! Enjoy! In another probable Adult Swim reference, you'll find a little battle robot named Dethklok in the Gnomeland Security HQ. This is the name of the metal band in the TV show Metalocolypse. There is also a reference to the Discovery Channel show Mythbusters during a quest at Gnomeland Security HQ in which you craft test dummies for two gnomes named Adam and Jamie and then blow them up